Delta: Soft Eternal Spiral
by Pink Lychee
Summary: With their old favorite area corrupted, Mia and Elk have found a new favorite area for the two of them to spend time together. Elk decides to give Mia a very special and unexpected gift and Mia's old memories as Macha began to resurface. Mia/Elk


**INFORMATION**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own .hack/Games. CyberConnect2 owns everything .hack.

**Synopsis**: With their old beloved area corrupted, Mia and Elk have found a new favorite area for the two of them to spend time together by themselves. Elk decides to give Mia a very special and unexpected gift and Mia's old memories as Macha began to resurface.

**Pairing**: Mia/Elk

* * *

**Delta: Soft Eternal Spiral**

* * *

Their new favorite area wasn't exactly the same as the old one, but it was satisfying enough. Besides, Elk seemed pleased with this new area in The World and that was all the necessary approval Mia needed to be content with it. Sitting beside Elk in the grassy field, she relaxed her cat-like body against the oddly shaped building that provided her and her friend some cool shade from the warm sun above. Mia ran her fingertips down the blade of her sword lying on the grass next to her and listened to the _zing_ sound that it made as she got closer to the fine-pointed tip.

"Mia," Elk's timid voice rang through her ears.

She turned her attention over to Elk who was looking at her with his usual soft smile.

"What is it?" Mia asked. She felt relaxed whenever she was around this particular friend of hers. Mia didn't feel the urge to get up and go hunt enemies to fight in the area. Instead, she felt calm and tranquil; she didn't want to leave this spot. Elk always gave her a different feeling than normal when he was around.

"I have a favor to ask you," Elk said shyly, holding his enclosed hands close to his chest. He pressed her lips together, making them turn a light yellow color.

"What kind of favor?" Mia looked away slightly and started to watch the clouds drift lethargically. Knowing Elk, he probably wished for her to take him fighting in order for him to hone his strength and level up, or he would ask her to be on a certain day for certain many hours so they could continue to search for their desired Aromatic Grass.

"Um..." the wavemaster hesitated before continuing.

Mia gazed back at him and saw him dodge her eyes only for a second before turning back to face her. She could see a slight color of pink starting to show on his pale cheeks.

"Please don't tell anyone about our new favorite area," Elk said, sitting up straight. "Especially Kite. This is our place only. Please don't tell him, Mia." He gave her a pleading look that almost made her laugh because Mia liked his innocent character. The cat player grinned and chuckled lowly. She then closed her eyes and shook her head slowly while still retaining her smile.

"As I recall," Mia said. "You were the one who told Kite about our last favorite area, Elk." She gave him a sly smirk.

Elk made a short sigh. "I'm sorry, Mia. I wanted to find you. I... I missed you too."

The blademaster's smile slowly faded and she resumed her serious expression. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"Well... I didn't want to because... well I thought you didn't want to play with me anymore because of... because you had Kite to play with."

Mia gave a small sigh and shifted away from her spot to sit closer to Elk. She could tell that he began to tense, but she knew that Elk wouldn't retreat from her. She leaned her shoulder lightly against his. Elk took in a sharp breath.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, amused.

He hesitated, leaving the two of them in a silence. When Mia's only answer was an indistinct grunt, she tossed the question aside, already knowing the response.

"Listen, Elk," Mia said firmly. "I am interested in Kite. The power of his bracelet is particularly fascinating." To this, Elk looked sadden. "But," Mia continued. "That doesn't mean that I want to play with him more than you, Elk."

She watched as a curve formed around his lips and soon, Elk was beaming at her. Mia then returned his smile with a slight grin.

"Thank you, Mia," Elk nodded cheerfully. Mai backed up away from him and sat up straight, looking in her friend's direction. She watched approvingly as Elk picked up his staff and placed it against his shoulder. He grinned at her warmly and he held onto his staff.

It was then that Mia's view of Elk changed somehow. She noticed that Elk didn't look like himself but for some reason she still believed full well it was him. In a flash, visions of another wavemaster raced through her mind. Painful static waves blurred her vision and stunned her body. Mia gasped, fighting against herself to contain her composure. She shut her eyes tight, grinding her teeth with effort, forcing herself to see Elk not this other wavemaster. But her efforts weren't enough.

_This wavemaster..._ Mia thought. _He looks... so much like... Elk. Is he Elk...? This wavemaster..._

"Mia?"

It was Elk's voice. Mia could hear his voice but it was far and distant. It was hardly audible. But little by little, that sweet voice that she was hearing became louder and more uneasy, worried, frantic.

"Mia?"

The cat player gasped. "Wha—"

"Mia, are you alright?"

She took a moment to recollect herself, sighing deep breaths. The revelations of this other wavemaster slowly began to fade and Mia found herself able to open her eyes again. Pain and numbness left her body. Everything looked conventional now, the area, her knees and hands, and her friend sitting beside her. Looking into Elk's worried face, she forced a reassuring grin to form on her lips.

"It's alright, Elk," she said slowly and nodded once. "I'm fine."

"Mia..." Elk whispered.

"Don't worry," she replied. "I'm alright. Just forget about it."

"Hm... If you say so." Elk started to relax and resumed his tranquil state after a short silence. "Say, Mia?"

"Yeah?" She eagerly waited for what Elk was going to say next. A change of topic would be perfect right now.

"About before," the wavemaster said. "Did you really mean what you said back in the dungeon? Did you... really miss me?"

"I did," Mia said and nodded slowly. It gave her joy to see Elk's happiness.

"I missed you too."

Mia could feel Elk watch her as she gazed at the grass dancing with the breeze. Her eyes leisurely guided her view over to Elk's hand that was now laying on the grass. Carefully, she reached over and covered his hand with hers. Mia heard Elk gasp but he didn't speak or shifted away. There was silence between them for a moment as their bodies and minds began to relax. They enjoyed the serene episode they were experiencing. Mia could hear Elk's breathing alongside hers but it wasn't long before she heard him move.

She turned to look at him and watched as Elk shifted closer towards her. Mia didn't pull away; she was curious at what the wavemaster was up to. But she was shocked when she suddenly felt Elk's warm, soft lips touch her check. A strange chill ran up her spine and swiftly, she moved her upper body away from Elk. Taking her hand off of his, she stared at him with widened eyes; her fingertips laid lightly where he had kissed her. To Mia's surprise, Elk looked equally dumbfounded, but blushing crimson, harder than ever before, as he stared at her.

"Elk—" Mia uttered. "Why did you...?"

She watched her friend blush even darker as he hesitated to answer her.

"I'm—I'm sorry!" Elk cried sheepishly. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to... give you a present. I'm not the usual me when I'm around you, Mia. You make me feel different... than other people do. I wanted to thank you."

"Hm..." Mia sighed. She had to admit to herself that Elk looked even more scared than she was and she wasn't enthusiastic about seeing her friend afraid like this. Mia crawled back to her place right beside Elk and gradually relaxed herself once again. "I understand."

"Mia..." Elk murmured.

"I want to protect you, Elk," Mia whispered and she placed her arms warmly around Elk's shoulders. This time, he relaxed into her light embrace, lowering his head onto her shoulder. "I need you as much as you need me." She rested her chin gently on his head. "As long as we walk together, I will protect you." Mia sat up and took Elk's chin in her hand. She pulled his head up gently so their eyes met. Mia looked at Elk's dark red eyes and leaned in closer towards him. Perhaps she could return the gift, she thought. Mia closed her eyes and anxiously waited for it to happen, surrendering her second thoughts, leaving her body to guide itself closer to Elk.

Suddenly, Elk chuckled, making Mia open her eyes quickly. Her heart was racing faster now as she looked at Elk's amused state. She was worried. She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the one person she cared about.

"Your whiskers, Mia," Elk said, laughing. "They tickle."

Mia couldn't help but smile and laugh lowly along with him. She withdrew her arms from him and the two of them continued to laugh cheerfully together. The moment made Mia treasure the times that she spend with Elk and now, she began to cherish this area even more. Delta: Soft Eternal Spiral. She would never forget this area, even if it became corrupted like their last area. However, despite the joyousness of it all, Mia was troubled by what she had told Elk before.

_I need you as much as you need me._

_As long as we walk together,_

_I will protect you._

Somehow, Mia had felt that she had heard these words before, no doubt she had. But last time, it was spoken by someone else who had promised loving protection. Only, this someone else had lied; they were deceitful, hurting the one they had promised guardianship.

_Why did I say these words to Elk?_ Mia thought, worryingly. _I can never hurt him..._

The cat character watched over Elk as he was sleeping silently and peacefully now. Mia slowly shook her head and thought, _No, I won't hurt Elk. I won't lie to him._ With the tip of her finger, she traced his pale cheekbone down to his soft lips, careful not to wake him.

"Elk," Mia whispered. "I need you. We'll be together and I _will_ protect you and care for you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This Fanfiction takes place during .hack/Infection, the first game following .hack/Sign. I personally think I've taken a bit of a risk with this story but I couldn't get myself to write a full novel. I really hope that I've gotten both Mia's and Elk's personality down. I'm sorry for the fluff. xP

I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism and improvement advice is welcomed.

:)


End file.
